1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trachea related devices and more particularly pertains to a new crico thyrotomy punch set for preventing aspiration of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trachea related devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, trachea related devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trachea related devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,810; U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,690; U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,765; U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,454; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,957.
In these respects, the crico thyrotomy punch set according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing aspiration of a patient.